The Meaning of Nakama
by Inyunaruto365
Summary: Carley's a prisoner of Prince Charming who's destroying her realm and tells Leah to go away. Find out how it goes!
1. I Need Your Help!

A/N: The same as the summary thing. Enjoy!!!!

And find out how it goes!!

Carley was was crying with her head in her hands at what Charming said to her.

(Flashback!!)

_"You promised me you wouldn't harm my kingdom!" Carley said._

_"I changed my mind. I decided to have a little fun," Charming laughed as Carley's narrowed and was about to attack him until he smacked her across the face. Sending her tumbling away from him with blood and tears running down her face._

_"You bastard! How could you do this?!" Carley yelled as Charming grabs her by the collar. Lifting her up to his eye level._

_"As long as you've been with me....you know I don't keep my word. And what can you do about it? You're just a freak who has been a prison. An animal. And nothing more."_

(End Flashback!!!)

Those last words echoed in her mind. She didn't want to believe it. But to her, it's true. She still has the Japanese seal of 'Monster' on her arm to remind her as she sensed someone's presence behind her.

"What are you doing here? I thought I told you to leave Aria." The person just said nothing. "You don't know what's going on, so what's the point of you staying her? Just.....Just leave!" But the person behind Carley didn't move a muscle as Carley grabbed the person by the collar. "Are you deaf, Leah!? Get the hell out of here! There's nothing you can do to this kingdom!" And throws Leah to the ground who tumbled a few inches away from her as blood ran down the side of her head.

_'You're nothing but a monster. A freak!'_

Carley tightly groped her arm that read the kanji emblem of Monster. "I'm.....I'm nothing but a monster......A freak......I don't have a Nakama or a real place to call a family of my own."

Leah stood back up and saw Carley pound her fists into the ground. Hearing her yell Charming's name in anger as blood began to slowly cover that area everytime she punched the graveled floor.

Then, she felt Leah gently grab one of her bloody knuckles. Carley looked up at the dark-skinned girl whose hair was covering her face and squats in front of her. Looking at Carley's blood-covered hand then into her teary blue eyes.

It felt like an eternity of what Leah was doing as she stood up, took off her Leaf Village headband, and gave it to Carley. Not knowing what she was doing, Carley saw Leah walk away from her who slowly began to turn into the second stage of her werewolf form and yelled,

"THAT'S NOT TRUUUEEE!!!" And ran off, leaving Carley in the dust.

A/N: There's more coming.

Nakama means 'Friends' in One Piece if no one knows what it means.


	2. She's like You

Ogre Child flew across the air landing away from Charming and his goons.

"D-Dammit! I didn't even lay a scratch on him!" She said whose armor was badly damaged with scratch and bite marks from Charming.

He at the Shark Fruit that gives him the ability of turning into a shark.

"You stupid runt. You actually think attacking head on like that would help you win? You're more pathetic than Carley!" The reason Ogre Child was weak was because she's Carley's alter-ego which means when Carley's sad or unhappy, her strength depletes.

Pricat: That doesn't make any sense!

Inyunaruto365: Of course if does! Emotions trigger people's strengths and weaknesses.

Pricat: Good point.

Anyway, Charming was about to attack Ogre Child again, he suddenly a loud bang coming from the huge pillar doors.

#BANG!#

"What was that?!"

#BANG!#

"It's coming from the marble wall!"

"Impossible! It's made of the toughest marble in Aria!"

#CRASH!#

The marble walls were destroyed. Sending pets and pieces of it fly into the air with dust covering the front broken door. When it cleared, everyone saw that it was Leah turning back into her human form standing near the doors she ruined.

Charming's goons surrounded her as one of them demanded, "W-What the hell are you doing, kid?"

Leah just stood there and said nothing with her head down until she finally replied, "Move.....or else."

321897049871092347917837479198378947891989840798173498718973487174878178346816561936487187850192384789123648716234616348178374198237491834123415

Carley was still sitting on the ground tightly holding the dark blue headband Leah gave her. She looked at it and saw that it was slightly worn out with a few rips and tears on the blue fabric. She could see patches of faded, dry blood on the inside of the protector. The metal of the headband was rusted and cracked right through the center of the Leaf Village symbol.

She began to rember the first day her and Leah met. It was when Carley was walking though the forest and found her lying alseep in a tree.

(This is a Flashback!)

Carley picked up a headband and saw how worn out if looked.

"Why do have this old headband?"

"Hey! Don't tough that!" Leah exclaimed grabbing the headband "This isn't just any old headband. I've had this since I was seven!"

"Sorry. But why are you hanging onto an old headband like that? You should throw that away."

"Shut-up! This headband belonged to the Sixth Hokage before died!"

"The Sixth Hokage?"

"Yeah. Naruto Uzumaki! He died protecting the village like the Fourth did!" Leah said looking at the headband, "I made a promise to him that I'll become the next Hokage to take care of village."

"Hokage?"

"Yeah. He was my friend and so called Sensei. He bought me alot about being set on my goals."

Carley was silent as Leah put the headband around her head and asks, "What are you doing out here, anyway?"

(End Flashback!)

Carley continued to look at the headband in deep thought as Shrek walked to where his friend was still sitting.

"You know, you should see how she's doing. This is your kingdom, after all," He said as Carley wiped her eyes from crying.

"She won't be able to beat Charming, so what's that point in going?" She said, "I don't even know why she wants to become Hokage. It's a stupid dream that won't come true."

Shrek didn't say anything as he walked by Carley and reply, "People who have stupid and bizarre dreams will prove those people wrong."

"W-What?"

"As long as Leah lives, she'll keep fighting to pursue her dream in becoming the Seventh Hokage. And you know...." Shrek stops and turns to face Carley. "....She's almost like you."


	3. What to Expect

At the castle, Charming's goons were laying on the ground beaten up from Leah fighting them. Seeing the dark-haired teen walk to where Prince Charming was with yellow slanted eyes.

"Who are you? And what are you doing here?" He demanded as Leah only punched him in the face. Sending him tumbling back into the wall, "Why the hell did you punch me?"

Leah's fists were still bawled up in anger. "You....." Yelling, "How dare you make Carley cry like that!"

Charming wiped his mouth from the blood running out of it. Laughing at what Leah said. "Heh. So, you're Carley's friend, huh? What a shame. But I guess that's what happens when you're a loser."

"Shut-up!!" Leah punched Charming again in the face, sending him through the pillar. Plummeting across the floor as Leah creaked her knuckles. "You have no right to call her that. She's my friend!"

Carley was with Shrek and the rest of the Arians as they watched Leah fight against Prince Charming who used Shadow Clone Justu against him.

Ogre Child was able to stand up and walk against the wall sitting down. She was breathing heavily, seeing that her normal ego Carley was there holding the headband in her hands.

"Isn't that Leah-san's headband?" Ogre Child asked.

".......Y-Yeah."

"Wow. She must be a real Nakama for her to let you hold the Sixth Hokage's headband."

Carley's eyes widened at what Ogre Child is as Leah and her clones were being blown away by Charming. Seeing that there were more coming after him.

'....A real....Nakama.....?"

Then Carley saw Charming slam Leah into the ground sending her crashing through it, along with the shark Mama's Boy.

"Where'd they do?" Julia said.

"Did Leah get away or is she dead?" Zacj wondered.

"Shut-up, Zacj! Don't think about stuff like that!" Sui told his brother.

"Yeah!"

"I'm not! I'm just wondering because of that impact!"

"Oh, sure. That's what they all say," Snowgre said.

"Shut-up, Snowgre! You have no say in this matter!"

As the triplets and Snowgre argued, Carley continued to look at the hole Leah and Charming made. Making her recall where it leads to as from below, Leah was lying on the floor still conscious from the impact. She slowly got up and held the back of her head wondering where she fell. But when the dust cleared, she saw something that made her eyes widen in shock and horror.

"What-What the hell is this?"


	4. The Caged Truth

There were hundreds and thousands of unknown creatures growling and moaning in agonizing pain in different sized cages. Some of them looked like lions, tigers, or a mixture of both along with some other creatures fused together. Their eyes were red or yellow with dark fur scratching and biting at the bars or the cages.

"Surprised?"Prince Charming chuckled as he came from the debris he laid under. "This is the room of experiments."

"W-What did you say?"

"You heard me. This room is where I experiment on every creature Carley creates," Prince Charming said as Leah backs away from him, but fell on her back. Hitting a cage that was empty, "I fuse whatever animals I want to fuse with other animals. Carley does the writing while I fuse the creatures into whatever I want them to be."

Leah could smell the faint scent of blood coming the empty cage. Seeing a piece of paper and a pen in the corner of it sniffing and analyzing the structure who saw dry blood covering the white pen. The piece of paper had dry blood on it, too with familiar writing on it.

It belonged to Carley.

"Are you listening to me, ya brat!?"

Leah said nothing to Charming with her back turned to him still examining the pen, paper, and the scent of faint dry blood.

"......This pen..." She began. "....It's covered in blood."

"Heh. Very observant. As you can see, this cage belongs to Carley. I had to put her somewhere so she wouldn't run away and call for help. But who would help her? She's like all these chimeras: A monster. A beast. No one wanted her because of her condition, so what's the point of Carley having friends?" Prince Charming pulls out a Kiribachi and starts sharpening it before putting it near Leah's throat from behind her. "And as for you, You're just someone who's in the wrong place at the wrong time. You really think Carley cares about you? She's just using you like I used her for her to write these monsters into her kingdom."

Leah remained silent as the beasts suddenly went quiet who only whimpered and whined as the brunette teen gently grabbed the blade of the sword. When Charming was going to move it closer, he couldn't move the sword.

'What the...? I can't move the sword,' He said as Leah broke the sword in half. Lifting her head and punching him in the face who was sent flying on his back.

"Used?!" She stood up from sitting on the ground and headed for Charming as the both of them attack each other. Clashing swords with claws as Leah, in werewolf form, lifts one of the cages and throws it above her head, hitting through the ceiling.

The others saw the empty cage in the air with a sign of relief.

"Whoa. I thought it was Leah for a second," Snowgre said.

"You're not judging Leah's strength, are you?" Robin calmly asked.

"What? No, of course not. But what's an empty cage doing in the air like that?"

"Who cares? I wanna know what's going on down there!" Luffy said.

"Are you alway this dunce?!" Shrek said.

"Always," Zoro said.

"You're one to talk," Sanji said as Carley was able to mute out the arguments and watch the cage smash into piece when it hit the pavement.

It made her think of when she was a child.


	5. Two Simple Words

(Carley: Age 9)

_Charming held Carley by the arm and threw her into an old rusted cage._

_"Let me go!" _

_"Oh, I'll let you out, brat." He throws a pen and sheets of paper in the cage Carley was in. "Just as soon as you write me my dark army to take over this kingdom."_

_"I'll never do such a thing!" Carley exclaimed._

_"Oh? Is that so, huh?"_

(Flashback Interrupted!)

Leah was dodging Charming's sword who accidentally struck his army creatures killing them in the process.

"My army! You little punk!" He grabs Leah by the leg about to throw her to a chimera in a cage until she was able to close the beast's mouth and slam it against the wall. Vanishing into dust.

Leah jumped in the air and used Shadow Clone Justu to continue to destroy Charming's lab equipment and chemicals. Causing explosions to occur in different places of the basement maintaining the destruction by throwing things and creatures anywhere she's able to smash them against.

(Back to Flashback!!)

_"Or I'll kill everyone that stupid castle," Charming said as Carley's eyes widened who couldn't do anything from Charming locking her in the cage, "So, if you don't want your town covered in blood, I suggest you started writing and bringing my army to life."_

(Flashback Interrupted!!)

Leah yelled in anger who lifted as desk and smashed it over another chimera's head. Vanishing things in the underground room of equipment.

Carley knew what Leah was doing down there after being down there for 11 years. Tears running down her face trying not to cry in front of the others.

(Flashback Begins. Again.)

_Drips of blood were hitting the cold metal of the cage as it covered the pen Carley was writing with who stopped writing. Jumping in fear from a demon barking viciously at her._

_"Get back to writing Charming's army, scumbag!" One of his minions said._

_"B-But my hands hurt," Carley whined._

_"I don't give a damn! Now get back to work or else!" The demon growled at Carley who immediately began writing again, "That's right, Freak. Keep writin'. No matter what happens, you can't stop us. Not even your stupid alter-ego!"_

_Tears fell down Carley's eyes as she shakily continued to write in fright. '.......S-Somebody......h-help.....'_

(End Flashback!............For real)

"Odama Rasengan!!" Leah yelled as everyone heard a loud explosion come from the basement......Thing.

And as the dust covered the hole with bits of debris falling the ground, Carley fell on her knees and said in a meager whisper.

".....T-Thank you...."

Pricat: Nice. But why the flashback thing?

Inyunaruto365: I was trying to go back and fourth in what's going on and what happened as a kid.

Pricat: Slightly understandable, but true.

Konjia: Why aren't I in this fic?

Inyunaruto365: You'll be in the next story I'll work on. Just as soon as I'm done with my reports and find some more paper.

Pricat/Konjia: -_- (Staring at Inyunaruto365)

Inyunaruto365: What? I'm trying as hard as I can to write and finish thins story. Don't rush me!


	6. When Two Great Powers Collide!

Charming grabbed Leah by the throat strangling her. Blood was running down the side of her head, nose, and mouth. Her clothes were as blood ran out of the bottom of her right foot who wasn't in her were wolf form anymore.

"You bitch! All that work! It took me eleven years to get from that monster!" He said, feeling Leah grasp his left arm with both hands.

"I don't know what happened or what you did to Carley to make her not trust anyone. And I might not know what's going on now...but Carley's my best friend. And whoever hurts her in any way.......will have to answer to me!" Charming could feel Leah's grip tighten who turned into a werewolf, sunk her claws into his skin, and snapped his arm out of place breaking it. Screaming in intense pain, Leah who kicked him in the face, causing him to let go of her neck and stand up. "After what I've seen in this underground basement, I'll destroy it. I'm going to demolish this pit of despair. And there's nothing you can do to stop me! kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" Two clones of Leah appeared beside the original.

"You.....There's no way I'm gonna get my ass handed by a stupid little punk like you," Prince Charming said as the clones of Leah swirled chakra around her right hand, forming into the shape of a large shuriken.

"Shuriken......!!"

"Shark on......!!"

"Rasengan!!"

"Gear!!"The two of them could their attacks casuing a massive explosion with dust and larger chunks of debris hitting the ground. Charming was sent spinning until he hit the wall. Falling to the ground under glass and other unknown items, Leah yelled, holding her right arm in pain from the spiral technique as she saw the bricks begin to fall around her and Charming.

'I think I overdid it on that justu,' She thought as the entire basement caved in around her. But as the bricks were about to fall on her, she felt someone pick her up. It was Jen, Ogre Child's husband. "J-Jen?"

"Shocked?"

".....A little. How did you get here?"

"I'll tell you later. Right now. I gotta get you out of here," Jen said about to jump out of the caving lab until Leah said..

"Wait."

"What is it? We're about to get crushed by debris."

Leah didn't say anything for a minute until half muttering, "I know I'm gonna hate myself for this, but I want you get Prince Charming."

"Are you insane!? That Mama's Boy tried to kill you!" Jen exclaimed.

"I may be insane, depending on how my mood is, even someone like Charming doesn't deserve to be crushed like this. Besides, I know your wife wants to beat the crap out of him and so does Carley." Leah smiled as Jen sighed in annoyance.

"Fine. But only if I get to beat him up, too."

"Fine with me."

Jen was able to dig Charming out of the debris he was buried under and jumped out of basement before everything caved in.

The other Arians and crew members were happy and relieved to see Leah alive. Especially Carley as Jen puts Leah down on the ground, feeling her hug Jen then tightly hugged Leah as tears of joy ran down her face.

"Carley, a-are you crying?"


	7. Still Friends

Carley nodded at Leah's question. "I'm just......so happy you're not hurt," Carley sobbed as Leah hugged her back right one is in pain with severe scratch and burn marks on the palm of her hand. Seeing the rest of the crew walk to where Leah was, all she did was smile, laying on her back with that happy smile on her face.

"What the hell is he doing here?' Shrek asked pointing at Prince Charming's unconscious body. He was covered in cuts and bruises with torn clothing from attacking and fighting Leah. The front of his chest had open wounds and burnt marks from the attack Leah used to attack him with.

"Leah told me to bring him with me so when he walks up, we can beat him up for what he did to the kingdom," Jen said, "And plus, she said she couldn't just leave him in a place like this."

"Well, that's understanding. I think," Carley said, hearing Leah mutter something in a soft voice. Moving her ear close enough to hear the brunette say: "....You're still a part of our nakama.......right?" Carley was shocked to hear her say that as she softly smiled and gave her another hug while laying her head on her chest. "Of course. I'm still your Nakama."


End file.
